<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Normal 612 Fic by IsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680608">A Normal 612 Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife'>IsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humanstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Karkats 18 birthday his friends are coming over for a movie marathon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part one of three :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and today,  the twelfth of June, is your birthday. You are currently being woken up by your two best friends Kanaya Maryam and Gamzee Makara. </p><p>Kanaya sits next to your head and starts lightly brushing your hair out of your face with her hand. Gamzee sits on you, your eyes shoot open. </p><p>"Good morning Kanaya. Gamzee, please get off my dick." Gamzee scoots back a bit so his legs are draped over you. </p><p>"Hehe sorry about that bro." He says while letting his head fall back and hit the wall to make direct eye contact with you. Fuck he's creepy. </p><p>"Yes anyway," Kanaya says with her eyes wide, clearly also a little uncomfortable with Gamzee's vibe. "Happy Birthday Karkat" </p><p>"Thank you Kanaya, what time is it?" You attempt to look at your bedside clock, but find it's been unplugged. </p><p>"It's noon, and before you get mad, we turned your alarm off to allow your sisters time to decorate, cook and get rid of Kankri." You smile, that might be the best part of your birthday, no Kankri. </p><p>"Where is he?" He may be an annoying little bitch, but you still would like a general idea of where your brother is. </p><p>"Porrim picked him up when she dropped me off." </p><p>"Yeah yeah, your bro's all good, now let's go down and get some of that food." Gamzee says, hungry as ever. You'll never understand how one of the skinniest kids in your friend group eats so much. </p><p>"You'll need to get off me for that dumbass" He, for some unknown reason, decides that scooting slowly across your legs is a good way to go about that. As he does Kanaya begins snooping in your closet, presumably to find clothes. She quickly produces a gray button up and some nice jeans. You sit up, your face is awkwardly close to Gamzee's but that's a common occurrence. </p><p>"Seriously? Why can't I just wear my sweater! It's my birthday, it's not like I'm going to Eridan's snooty house or something!" As you talk Gamzee leans to his side and rests his head on your shoulder. </p><p>"Well Karkat, I just thought it would be nice if you dressed a little better than usual since you might be going away very soon!" She says looking away with a tear in her eye. </p><p>When you told everyone that you planned to go into the military they were all shocked. No one assumed you'd go through with it, it hit all your friends hard, but Kanaya the worst.</p><p>"I'll wear the jeans," you say with your voice full of sympathy and love "but I'm still wearing my sweater!! You can't stop me!!" She giggles at your overreaction and drapes the clothes on your dresser. </p><p>"Hey Kanaya, could I maybe, be handed my clothes?" You ask looking at them from across the room. </p><p>"I won't have you and Gamzee's shenanigans ending with clean clothes crumpled on the floor. You can come up and get them." </p><p>"Great, okay, makes sense. Would you two step out so I may get dressed?" </p><p>Kanaya begins to say something but is cut off by the stoner in your lap. "Why? We don't wanna get to eating without the birthday bro." he says sounding genuinely distressed, he's looking at you with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Great then don't eat yet! Maybe I don't wanna parade around in my underwear for you huh?" Gamzee responds to this by rolling off the foot of the bed.</p><p>You get up and rush to help him but he's smiling. You screech indignantly. </p><p>"What the fuck!!!" You begin a rant but Kanaya cuts you off by putting a shirt on over your head. A plain black tee. </p><p>"Just get dressed sweetie." She says with a soft smile. </p><p>You grumble, "yeah yeah nothing you haven't seen before anyway." You never really minded anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Guests arrive! The beta kids and trolls come and some have short interactions with Karkat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you're dressed the three of you head down stairs to the kitchen. Your sisters are already there chilling next to the island in the middle of the room. The fast food breakfast is sitting on the counter, you and the other two eat and make conversation with Nepeta and Meulin. </p><p>This goes on for a few minutes before a power knock on the front door makes Kanaya and Gamzee jump out of their skin. It sounded like police banging on the door, they’re reasonably startled, but everyone in your house is used to it. Nepeta shoots up and scurries to the door, she tackles Equius in a hug before leading him in and talking with him on the living room couch. <br/>The rest of you, now done eating, move out to greet the first party guest. The muscular teen is, as usual, sweaty and in workout gear. He probably ran here. Equius is easily one of the strangest and strongest dudes you know, but you have no right to judge considering your long time best friend is a weed smoking clown. </p><p>Equius is pretty early, so he helps Kanaya and Nepeta with moving furniture leaving the living room perfectly clear. You sign to Meulin, “Why are they doing that and why aren’t we helping?” </p><p>“Oh! Your friends are bringing movies to watch later, they’re going to bring stuff to sit on so the couch is in the way.”</p><p>“Yeah okay, but why aren’t we helping?” </p><p>She smiles at you before signing sarcastically “What? You wanna push around tables and shit?”</p><p>You laugh, “Fuck no” The two of you fist bump as the other three finish up the moving. There's another at the door, this time a normal ass knock. Gamzee, who was previously just standing there zoning out, moseys over to the door and lets Vriska in. </p><p>“Hey Vriskers!” Nepeta greets her happily while making a horrible cat pun. You fight off the urge to throw something at her. Vriska pays no mind to either of you, her eyes lock on to her ex-girlfriend. </p><p>“Hey Kanaya” she says with a smirk. The two of them are famous for arguing, Kanaya is clenching her fists already. Vriska begins walking over to her, but is interrupted by a short knock followed by Terezi slamming the door open.</p><p>“Whats up Fuckers!!!!!” She shouts with a smile. </p><p>“No please just walk right the fuck in to my house!” You shout at her in frustration. </p><p>“Gladly!” She replies with a laugh. Before walking over to mess your hair. You whisper in her ear without the others noticing, in a serious tone you tell her. </p><p>“Watch Vriska." She understands the warning and nods. She’ll keep track of her.</p><p>Terezi moves over and bothers Vriska, Kanaya visibly relaxes. When the next knock comes she shoots up, trying and failing to seem casual. </p><p>Dave and John clearly don't notice, as they walk in they greet her quickly before Dave comes over to you and John wanders off with Nepeta and Equius. </p><p>"Hey bday boy, I brought garbage nachos." He says while handing you a closed container. You scowl at him.</p><p>"For starters, don't call me fucking 'bday boy," you begin with a sharp disdain in your voice. "Secondly, I fucking hate your shitty trash nachos why do you keep bringing this shit? It's literally called trash!" You finish while yelling at him. Out of the corner of your eye you see Kanaya let Rose in.</p><p>"Okay well, 'for starters" He says mocking your earlier tone. "You are the bday boy, my nachos fucking rule and also happy birthday." </p><p>"Okay well thanks, you insufferable fucking prick, but I'm not a fucking 'bday boy' I'm a birthday man now bitch!" You shout angrily and without a trace of irony. </p><p>Dave is clearly fighting off laughter, he's failing as he shakily chuckles, he's acting like it's the funniest damn thing he's ever heard. Jade gives him a quizzical look as she lets herself in, but goes over to Kanaya and Rose without a word.</p><p>"HEY! Fuck off!!! I'm eight fucking teen, I'm a man now!" Strider composes himself. </p><p>"Nah man, you said it yourself, eighteen. You're the birth-d teen." You're losing your damn mind. Your eyes go wide and you get ready for a full blown tantrum, but before you can go off John appears at his side. </p><p>"Haha good talk man, I'll see you at the screening." He walks off hurriedly and another knock comes to your front door. </p><p>Tavros is on the other side. He wishes you a happy birthday and quickly asks with slight fear, "Is Vriska coming?" </p><p>"Sorry buddy, she's already here." You step aside and gesture to Gamzee, who has just been zoning out again. "I'm sure Gamzee would be happy to hang with you and Terezi is watching Vriska alright?" </p><p>You smile at him as he wheels himself towards Gamzee. The clown lights up and greets Tavros excitedly. Before you close the door Aradia walks up. She gives you a hug before speaking </p><p>"Happy birthday! Is Equius coming?" She says with dread. Oh yeah, Equius has a crush on her, you don't know how you forgot. </p><p>"Yeah he's with Nepeta, come on I'll walk you to Tavros." She perks up and follows happily. She's less excited when she finds her best friend already chatting with Gamzee. You watch her go through the stages of grief before accepting that she'll have to talk to a clown, but at least it's not Equius. You understand this emotion well. </p><p>Another knock, you walk over and find Sollux. He looks bored, like he's already sick of a party with social interaction before he's even arrived.</p><p>He looks you up and down and chuckles "Wow jeans? Kanaya must have fought hard for that." </p><p>"What, I can't look nice on my birthday?" He looks you up and down and raises an eyebrow, you look identical to any other day and you know it. "Shut up." </p><p>He laughs at you "Whatever, happy birthday, where are we chilling." You lead him inside. </p><p>"Aradias over there." You say before leaning on the wall near the door. </p><p>"Wow alright, too busy playing doorman at your own party?" You perk up, he wants to hang out with you? </p><p>"Pardon me for being a good host, no ones stopping you from standing here fuck head." You say to him in the half joking way the two of you insult each other. He leans next to you and the next knock comes before you can even speak. You move to get it but Sollux beats you to the punch. </p><p>He quickly ushers in Feferi and Eridan. Eridan prepares to say some snarky quip, but you pull Sollux back by his arm and glare at Eridan. No drama today. Feferi leads him off. </p><p>"Cool so thanks for bruising me." Sollux says with no real bite. You roll your eyes </p><p>"Whatever idiot, try having stronger skin next time." The two of you continue arguing like that, while your friends talk amongst themselves in your living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>